


Dating? Dating

by Mapachi



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non Idol - AU, This ship deserves more love and I have a lot to give, hinted junbob, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: After Junhoe points out Hanbin and Yunhyeong are dating without the actual dating Hanbin asks Yunhyeong out to watch a movie for their first date.The bad thing?Its a horror movie.





	Dating? Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my first time writing an Ikon fanfic, I'm very new into this fandom so I'm very nervous in sharing this.
> 
> Heavily inspired by the first part of the 5 ep of Ikon TV.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Yunhyeong was both excited and dreading his first official date with Hanbin. After a too long time of pinning -and much teasing from their friends- they had finally put their feelings out in the open for the other, a vulnerable and nerve wrecking moment that Yunhyeong wouldn’t change a thing about.

 

They had been dating for a couple weeks now until Junhoe pointed out they were not really dating.

 

_“What are you talking about? We’re boyfriends,”_

 

Junhoe rolled his eyes seeming almost exasperated with his friends, Donghyuk chuckled besides him and Hanbin glared at them opening his mouth to speak again but Junhoe beat him to it.

 

_“You don’t go on actual dates hyung, staying at one of your bedrooms can’t be considered a date,”_

 

Yunhyeong turned to their oldest friend, Jinwhan, silently asking for him to back them up but the shorter boy shrugged, mumbling how for once Junhoe had a point. While Junhoe whined loudly -and Bobby yelled at him to shut up- Hanbin placed his hand on top of Yunhyeong’s knee to gain his attention.

 

_“Saturday at 8pm let’s go watch a movie,”_

 

Yunhyeong had nodded with a small smile reaching to take Hanbin’s hand in his, trying his best to not grimace as he remembered what type of movies his boyfriend enjoyed watching much to his dismay.

 

 

_“I watched it already hyung it’s not that scary don’t worry and just enjoy your date,”_

 

Chanwoo tried to comfort Yunhyeong without looking up from his phone screen. Yunhyeong had been pacing in the living room after he finished getting ready and was now waiting for Hanbin to pick him up. At Yunhyeong’s request Chanwoo had messaged Hanbin asking what movie they were going to watch after he kept it a secret from Yunhyeong who didn’t felt like asking either.

 

A new horror movie that had been released a week before just like Yunhyeong feared.

 

Before Yunhyeong could retort how a “not that scary” coming from Chanwoo didn’t serve as any comfort someone knocked at the front door of the apartment. Yunhyeong took a deep breath and turned around to leave as Chanwoo wished him a good time.

 

 

And that was how Yunhyeong found himself sitting at the top row in a movie theater, his body tense and heartbeat picking up while Hanbin was sitting next to him completely relaxed, his eyes focused on the movie. Yunhyeong was trying his best to not get scared, the movie was not that good, and the props could had been better, but he still couldn’t help it when he flinched every time a loud noise happened, his ears being sensitive to every single noise and the movie being so loud only made it worse.

 

Then the old trick of a jump scare happened.

 

Yunhyeong whimpered and threw his body against Hanbin’s side, hiding his face on the space between his shoulder and his neck, his hands reaching up to cover his ears trying in vain to block the horrifying screams from the movie as the monster chased after the protagonists. Hanbin silently wrapped one of his arms around Yunhyeong’s shoulders allowing him to press himself even closer to him.

 

And that was how the rest of the movie passed, with Yunhyeong pressed tightly against Hanbin’s side, a chant of “no”s leaving his mouth when the tension in the movie build up, one of his hands having reached for the front of Hanbin’s shirt at some point, his strong grip on it leaving wrinkles behind. When nearing the end of the movie Hanbin was able to hear the girl sitting in front of them groan about “coward boys” after Yunhyeong had whimpered again Hanbin not so discreetly kicked her seat.

 

Once the movie ended and the lights were turned on Yunhyeong stayed still, Hanbin smiling down at him and patting his back, he knew his boyfriend was a scaredy cat but he had been wanting to watch this movie since it came out and in no way did it had to do with how he knew Yunhyeong would end up cuddling him like right now.

 

_“Hyung the movie is over come on,”_

 

Hanbin tried to stand up but Yunhyeong didn’t allow him, using the grasp he had on him to stop him from moving away. He looked up at him, his dark eyes shining and his pink lips forming an adorable pout that demanded to be kissed.

 

_“You’ll have to make it up for me Hanbin-ah,”_

 

The younger chuckled, nodding his head before he leaned in to press a chaste kiss against the velvet soft lips, keeping the kiss short and innocent. Yunhyeong smiled when Hanbin leaned away, both boys standing up, their fingers intertwined as they made their way out the movie theater.

 

_“I’ll message Booby to go sleep at Junhoe’s don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you,”_

 

Yunhyeong’s face heated up at the meaning behind Hanbin’s words. It was going to be a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it!
> 
> Please do leave a comment telling me what you think, suggestions and prompts are always welcome too!
> 
> Thank you for reading~


End file.
